


At Camp

by lunaloop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Burglars, Datekougyou | Date Tech, Fukurodani - Freeform, Haikyuu!! OT3+ Week, Johzenji, Karasuno, Multi, Nekoma, Seijou, Training Camp, all schools miyagi schools basically apart from shiratorizawa bc theyre BUSY, kenma centric i guess, oiks has like one line, poor kenma, youll know what i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaloop/pseuds/lunaloop
Summary: Kenma doesn't know how to survive a week without Bokuto and Kuroo in Miyagi.Or,a Bokuakakuroken-fic written for the third day of the HQ!! OT3+ week.





	At Camp

**Author's Note:**

> unedited rip

Kozume Kenma does not mind volleyball. He used to, but after years of playing with Kuro and later with Akaashi and Bokuto (or rather: against them) have done the trick – Kenma wouldn’t say he likes volleyball, but he is okay with it.

What he is absolutely not okay with, however, are training camps. Even more so, when Kuro isn’t there.

He remembers in his last year in middle school he dreaded the annual camp because he didn’t know what to do without Kuro by his side, surrounded by people he wasn’t close to, people that weren’t considerate and respected his personal space.

In the end, it was a disaster and he ended up breaking his pinky finger while blocking, which was why he at least got to go home earlier.

Nonetheless, the three traumatic days he spent with his teammates that weren’t really his ‘mates’ are stuck in Kenma’s head and the memories keep sneaking up on him at the worst times, making him dread the next training camp without Kuro.

In his third year of high school, Kenma at first thinks he is lucky when the traditional training camp of the Tokyo schools is cancelled. He is greatly relieved when the news reach him, even though he knows Akaashi would have been at the training camp with him – but on the other hand, he can see Akaashi any day and he certainly is grateful that he apparently doesn’t have to share a room with Inuoka, Tora and Lev.

However, then Nekomata-sensei suddenly has a brilliant ‘idea’ and Kenma is sure he is going to die.

They are going to Miyagi. For a training camp. With Karasuno and some schools Kenma has never heard of. Apparently, Karasuno’s Takeda-sensei pulled some strings and is now in touch with lots of other coaches from schools in his prefecture – for his players, that certainly _is_ a great opportunity.

That doesn’t mean Kenma understands why he has suffer because of it, though.

Going on a training camp without Kuro is bad. Leaving Tokyo for said camp is a million times worse. Kenma knows he doesn’t function very well without anyone around and even if Hinata is there, that still doesn’t solve his problem.

Leaving Tokyo means he can’t just take the train to Kuro’s and Bokuto’s apartment whenever his anxiety overwhelms him. It means he can’t call his boyfriends over if he feels he is crumbling, he can’t be sure they will be there to pick him up within thirty minutes.

And even if Kenma’s anxiety leaves him alone for five days, that still doesn’t mean he won’t miss them.

Even though he doesn’t show it a lot, he relies on physical contact a lot, if it includes the right persons. He hates being touched by most, but more often than not, Kuro’s cuddles are the only thing that can make his day better and Akaashi’s soft kisses will be the only things that can calm him down.

Hell, even Bokuto – he may be loud and kind of annoying, but ever since he was there for Kenma a few weeks ago when he couldn’t see through all the red, he has been craving the owl-like man’s touch.

Their relationship is the most delicate out of the four of them, but they are progressing a lot at the moment and Kenma doesn’t want to leave.

He isn’t sure if he can survive this long without his boyfriends.

**********************

He tries to talk to Fukunaga about his doubts, but his mute captain just shakes his head silently and signs that Fukurodani have been invited to Miyagi as well. That information lifts Kenma’s spirit just the tiniest bit, since he won’t be all on his own after all, but he is still wary of the whole situation.

After all, Akaashi is the captain of the Fukurodani team and he surely has other things to do than to hang out with Kenma.

Kenma dreads the day of departure. Days before, he has a hard time sleeping at night, waking up on the edge of a panic attack way too often and not always being able to calm down in time. On the weekends he stays over at Kuro’s and Bokuto’s place and pretends, pretends he is not going to miss them and he is just as neutral and uninterested as always.

“Say hello to Tsukki,” Kuro tells him the day before the team is supposed to leave. “Tell him I’m gonna come watch him block at Nationals – he better not be slacking off.”

Kenma shrugs and keeps his gaze trained on the PSP in his hands. He tries to keep his fingers from shaking.

“Kenmaaaa,” Bokuto whines when it’s time to say goodbye, “you and Akaashi are so lucky. I’d love to go see my Karasuno bros! I bet Suga-san and Daichi-san are gonna be there anyway. I’m gonna break in with Kuro!”

Swallowing hard at the thought of tomorrow, Kenma tenses just the tiniest bit, a hint to subtle for Bokuto to notice. Thankfully, Akaashi is now scolding him quietly.

“Koutarou-san, stop. How old are you? Five?”

“But Akaashi.”

Bokuto pouts, but he gives it a rest. They all say their goodbyes, Kenma trying to act as normal as possible, and he just holds onto his boyfriends for the split of a second longer than he usually would.

On the train ride back home, Kenma tries to tell Akaashi how he feels about the training camp. He gives little hints, tiny gestures that signal he is uncomfortable since he knows he would choke on the words if he tried to talk aloud.

Nonetheless, Akaashi doesn’t seem to notice his discomfort. Coming as a surprise to most people, Akaashi is actually the least perceptive in their group. Everyone usually assumes it is Bokuto, but the wing-spiker has been improving a lot at reading others lately.

Kuro’s observation-skills are still the better than his, since he’s spent so much time with Kenma, who certainly is the most perceptive.

Therefore, Kenma isn’t really surprised when Akaashi only bluntly tells him that he thinks the training camp is an opportunity for Fukurodani, his boyfriend’s shifting and fidgeting going by unnoticed. Still, the fact that he hasn’t confided his thoughts to anyone leaves Kenma feeling uneasy, wondering how he is going to survive.

*********************

The ride to Miyagi isn’t too bad. Kenma wishes they could have joined Fukurodani in their bus, just to have Akaashi close by, but in the end, he is fine. He double-checked if he packed his anxiety meds earlier and no one gets motion sick, so Kenma can say he spends quite a relaxing few hours on the bus.

Their arrival in Miyagi, though, puts an end to the peaceful atmosphere.

Since Karasuno isn’t big enough, the camp takes place at a school called Date Tech High or something, a school Kenma has never heard of before. Hinata changes that the moment he exits the bus, leading him to their dorms and rambling on and on about Dateko’s “Iron Wall” which apparently consists of a few players he is friends with.

Being with Hinata is tiring and it reminds Kenma of looking right into the sun for too long, but he is very grateful for his friend’s presence anyway.

He lets Hinata usher his team into the gym after they have changed, gathering with the other teams for the official greeting made by the coaches.

It is only when Lev slumps down beside him and he reaches into the pocket of his sweater that Kenma notices he has forgotten his PSP. He knows he took it with him and probably just left it on his futon, but the thought of being without it still makes him sweat nervously.

As the coaches greet them, he gnaws at his lip feverishly, fingers kneading each other. He wants to leave.

“Welcome to the first training camp held for Miyagi prefecture,” Takeda-sensei greets the high school students gathered around him. “Today, I can not only greet our hosts, the students of Date Tech High, the players of Seijou, Johzenji and my own school, Karasuno, but also Tokyo’s Nekoma High. Players of Fukurodani will arrive later this evening and on the last day of the camp, we will be joined by the team of Shiratorizawa Academy.”

Kenma swears he hears a few snarls and hisses around him at that last name, but he can’t bring himself to care. If only Akaashi was here.

“This training camp serves the purpose of improving everyone’s abilities as well as building bonds between different schools. There will be different kinds of matches, including full ones as well as three-on-three. There will also be serving, receiving, blocking and spiking exercises as well as penalties after a lost game.”

Takeda beams brightly at that. Kenma feels like dying.

“Well, then all that is left is my introduction. I’m Takeda Ittetsu, teacher at Karasuno High, and joined by coach Ukai Keishin. From Aoba Johsai High there is coach Mizoguchi and coach Irihata. From Dateko coach Oiwake. From Nekoma High Nekomata-sensei and coach Naoi.

“That’s it that far. We’ll start with putting up the nets. Also, will Ennoshita Chikara, Yahaba Shigeru, Futakuchi Kenji, Terushima Yuuji and Fukunaga Shouhei please come and see me after?”

Kenma draws a deep breath as he stands up to assist his team. He is very grateful they didn’t make him captain even though Kuro and their other third-years encouraged them. Nonetheless, they respected his decision when he said he didn’t want to be captain and chose Fukunaga instead, who does the job very well, despite being mute.

Kenma greatly admires him for that.

He constantly feels the pressure of people expecting him to talk and he can do it after all. It must be much harder on their captain, especially now that he has to plan the matches and engage in conversations.

The wing-spiker doesn’t seem fazed by it, though, after all he has Tora and sometimes Kenma to translate his sign language for him if he really needs to say something.

Kenma wishes he could cope like Fukunaga does. He wishes he had a way to avoid his anxiety, but he knows there is none. Certain things make it better, but no one (apart from Hinata, maybe) can make the fear vanish completely.

*******************

Somehow, Kenma suffers through the day. Most of the time, Hinata is by his side and when they are eating, the orange-haired boy drags him over to another table so he can “meet all of his friends”.

“All of his friends” apparently consist of a huge boy called Aone Takanobu who doesn’t say anything all evening, his morose teammate and captain of Dateko, Futakuchi, Kageyama, whose scowl is even more repulsive than usual, a freckled boy named Yamaguchi and lastly, Kei Tsukishima, who seems to have been dragged over by his best friend as well.

Kenma remembers how Kuro wanted him to give Tsukishima his regards, but he can’t bring himself to speak up. He has to muster up his entire strength to finish his plate and afterwards, there is none left for socially interacting.

Therefore, Kenma just plays on his PSP and hopes Akaashi arrives soon.

His wish is granted as shortly afterwards a small first year from Karasuno comes running in, yelling something about Fukurodani arriving. Ennoshita scolds the boy for disturbing the other people around, but everyone is already getting up to go and see Fukurodani.

Kenma follows the crowd on his own, keeping a safe distance as he clutches his console tightly. His heart contracts at the thought of getting to hug Akaashi and he physically feels how much he has missed him today, how much he misses all of his boyfriends.

However, Kenma forces himself to keep his neutral expression as he trudges over to the Fukurodani bus where Akaashi and his teammates are unloading their stuff.

For a moment, Nekoma’s setter just stands there and watches them, unsure of how to make Akaashi notice him.

“Keiji,” he tries to say, but he can only whisper. “Keiji.”

Akaashi hears him nonetheless.

“Kenma-kun,” he replies quietly in his calm manner, immediately approaching his boyfriend as a rare smile breaks out on his face. “It’s nice to see you.”

Kenma fiddles with his PSP, not knowing if it is okay to hug Akaashi. They haven’t really come out to anyone, since poly relationships aren’t that common and sometimes frowned upon, and most people assume he is dating Kuro – he doesn’t want to be the one the other teams gossip about at night.

Luckily, Akaashi makes the decision for him as he steps closer and gives Kenma a quick hug, not holding on too long but long enough that they can both feel each other’s warmth.

Kenma releases a breath he feels like he has been holding all day. At least he isn’t alone anymore.

After Fukurodani have set up their futons in the room assigned to them, everyone goes back to the gym for a last round of practice. Kenma still isn’t at ease, but he feels better than earlier, especially when they get to play against Fukurodani.

Nekoma wins, something that doesn’t happen often, even after Bokuto, Komi, Konoha and the other third years leaving, and everyone returns to their room, contended with the day.

Kenma isn’t really contended, but it was alright, he supposes. It could have been much worse.

Before going to sleep, he meets up with Akaashi so they can call Bokuto and Kuro. Hearing their voices eases the empty feeling in Kenma’s chest a little. The phone service is kind of shitty, though, so they have to end the call soon and retreat to their rooms.

The night comes quickly and it is a very long one.

Kenma can’t seem to fall asleep on his futon. He can’t remember the last time he has slept alone like this. Sure, at home he has mostly been on his own since Kuro moved, but it’s not the same – this mattress doesn’t smell like his bed and the quiet breaths drawn by his teammates make him overly aware that if he has a panic attack, he may end up disturbing them all.

Finally, Kenma falls asleep, but during the entire night, he is restless and in the next morning, he just wants to die.

***********************

The next two days are pretty similar to the first one. They are training, Kenma hangs out with Hinata and his setter whenever he can’t be with Akaashi.

Sadly, he feels his anxiety spike more, the longer he spends at the training camp and during the second night at Date Tech High, he wakes up on the edge of a panic attack. Kenma quickly rushes to the bathroom where he endures it, quietly and in peace in order not to disturb anyone.

It’s hard, it feels like the walls are closing in on him and he wants to scream, but he can’t. It takes him almost forty minutes to calm down completely. On the way back on his dorm, he encounters Shibayama Yuuki, their tiny libero, who immediately seems to know what happened.

He doesn’t pressure Kenma into talking, though, and simply comes back with a glass of water, setting it down in front of the setter before muttering a small, “see you tomorrow.”

Kenma is eternally grateful.

He doesn’t tell anyone about the attack, but the others seem to notice. Every five seconds, they ask him what’s wrong and Kenma feels the pressure build up in his chest. They expect him to answer, but his mouth is too dry and his throat is closing up, so the only thing he can wheeze out is, “I’m okay.”

Kenma hates it all. He hates that it makes him feel like a failure. He can’t even answer a simple question truthfully – what is he even doing here? Why doesn’t he go home? Can someone like him even play volleyball on a team?

What if he panics during a match? What if he screws up? Will his teammates finally realize how useless he, the panic-ridden bundle of anxiety, is?

Even Akaashi has picked up on the fact that something is wrong by now. He asks Kenma what’s up, but his boyfriend still struggles to answer. Honestly, he just wants to be alone with his boyfriends, preferably all of them, but one is enough.

Kenma can’t say it, though. He can’t take up all of Akaashi’s time. His boyfriend is here with his team, he is their leader, he can’t deal with someone like Kenma.

Around noon on the third day, Kenma reaches his breaking point. There are practicing spiking and blocking and he is supposed to show their first-year-setter, Haruhiko, how to set the ball optimally so Lev can break through Tora’s and Inuoka’s blocks.

“Kenma-san, I don’t get it!” Haru squeaks. “The ball is always off, Lev-san won’t be able to spike it.”

At the same time, Tora and another first year call out to Kenma simultaneously and the half-blonde feels like his head is bursting.

He can’t do this.

“I’m sorry, Haru, I can’t show you right now,” he manages to choke out. “Keep trying.”

Then he spins around and rushes out of the gym as quickly as possible, hoping not to be noticed by anybody. His nerves are on the edge, but wandering around the school helps. After a while, Kenma is sure he won’t have a panic attack, but the sinking feeling in his chest doesn’t leave.

Behind the second gym, he stops on his tracks and leans against the wall for support, sliding down until he is sitting hunched over on the ground, head between his knees. His throat is burning and so is his heart. He needs his boyfriends.

Slowly, Kenma looks up again, looking around dazedly.

 _Why can’t I tell Akaashi what I want?_ he wonders. _Why can’t I speak up when he asks what’s wrong? Why can’t I do things?_

He kind of wants to cry, but he knows he can’t. Crying means utter defeat. He can’t lose the last bit of dignity he has left, not right now, not in this situation.

Therefore, he just keeps sitting there, practicing the indifferent expression he has become used to wearing as a mask that conceals the terror in his head.

**********************

Kenma feels like he is running a marathon. He tried once with Kuro when they were younger and he ended up collapsing halfway through due to his lack of stamina.

This is what he feels like all over again. The training camp is way he is supposed to go and even though he knows the end is far, far away, he can’t help but feel like he is slowly dying on his tracks.

During the end of the third day, Kenma is wholly focused on not losing it. He sits with his teammates and Hinata and Akaashi, eyes trained on his PSP, but he isn’t watching the game at all. The only thing he is doing is trying to get his breathing under control, trying to block out the noises from outside that tend to overwhelm him, trying to live.

Later, when he and Akaashi try to phone Bokuto and Kuroo, there is no service. Kenma feels like he has been punched in the gut. He goes to bed early that night.

The fourth day is the day when a few former seniors come to watch their teams play. Bokuto was right, Sugawara and Sawamura are there as well as Oikawa, the setter that has been scouted for the national team, the one most of Karasuno hate. There are others too, a dark- and curly-haired one and Karasuno’s former ace, who seems to have something going on with the tiny libero Nishinoya, but Kenma couldn’t care less.

He just does his exercises quietly, secretly wishes Bokuto and Kuroo were here, too. He knows they can’t come, though – why would they?

Lunch time comes but Kenma can’t eat. He sits at the Fukurodani-table this time, staring at his PSP again, as the sound of eating fills the room. Apparently, Hinata has already finished their second bowl of rice and demands a third one now, making it known to everyone else in the room.

Kenma quickly glances at his own bowl which, despite not having been completely full to begin with, is still holding a moderate amount of rice. He picks up his spoon and puts a bit of rice into his mouth, but the moment he wants to swallow his throat tightens up and he feels like he is going to throw up.

The setter drops his spoon, a quiet ‘plonk’ noise ringing out when metal meets the wood of the table. The sound is miniscule, but nonetheless, it’s too much for Kenma. He feels his heart pick up on speed and everything around him is too much, too loud, too fast.

 _Don’t panic, don’t panic, don’t panic_ , Kenma frantically repeats in his head like a mantra. He can’t panic right now, not here, not in front of all those people. They are probably looking at him anyway because he dropped his spoon, he can feel their gazes burn into his skin…

“Hey, hey, Kenma!”

Hinata’s voice is loud as ever and suddenly, everything goes quiet.

“Why aren’t you eating? You need to eat!”

That’s it. Kenma pushes his chair back and runs, legs almost giving out at the loud noise his seat makes when it collides with the floor. He knows everyone is staring at him, he knows he needs to get out, _out, out, out…_

He needs air, but his lungs aren’t working right and he can’t run, _why won’t his legs work anymore?_

Kenma stumbles and collapses, but he feels like the cafeteria is still too close and people are going to find him, he can’t stay like this. Blindly, he crawls forward, somewhere dark and his senses lead him into a corner under a staircase where he curls up, shaking rapidly.

His head is spinning and so are his thoughts. He wishes he could stop, but he doesn’t have the power to. Everything he hears is the rapid beating of his own heart, the noise that goes “boom, boom, boom” loud enough for anyone to hear.

And there it is, the icy claw fright that grabs his heart and squeezes it tightly. Kenma loses it. It – everything. He doesn’t know where he is or what he is doing or why he is shaking so badly. All he feels is the overwhelming sense of panic he can’t stop.

The attack seems to last forever.

It comes to a point where Kenma wants to beg to be killed, where he rather wants to die than endure this hell for another second. His wish isn’t granted. Instead, a picture appears in his head, the face of a person that loves Kenma and the pudding-head desperately holds on to it until he becomes slightly more aware of his surroundings and the room stops spinning.

He is exhausted, _done_ , but there is only one thing on his mind. He needs to call Kuro, he needs to talk to him, he needs to hear his voice right now.

Shakily, Kenma reaches into the pocket of his hoodie and retrieves his phone, unlocking it with trembling fingers and blindly choosing his number-one-contact – Kuroo Tetsurou.

He presses the phone to his ear. Silence. A small cracking noise – then, nothing.

No service.

And Kenma’s world falls apart all over again. He is too weak to move, to shield himself from any source of light as he usually does. He lies there, curled up and crying silently.

Kenma Kozume is defeated. He wants to give up, to drift away into the darkness, but his anxiety won’t let that happen. The thing is, Kenma can neither fight it nor stop fighting. It sounds weird, but that’s how it is.

He wishes he could, though.

*********************

When Akaashi finds him later, Kenma is in a horrible condition. He can’t move, let alone talk about what happened, and Akaashi feels incredibly guilty because of the way his boyfriend clings to him so desperately, as if he needed him all along.

If only Akaashi had known…

With the help of Karasuno’s Sugawara, he gets Kenma to the room his team sleeps in, giving him a piggyback ride all the way there. The half-blonde is still crying and rambling, apologizing over and over again even when Akaashi tells him it isn’t his fault at all.

Nothing is his fault. He didn’t ask for this.

When Kenma is finally fast asleep on his lap and they have dried his tear-streaked face, Akaashi turns to the phone his boyfriend has been clutching all along. He unlocks it with a swift motion, knowing Kenma’s password by heart, and immediately discovers the contact he must have tried to call.

Akaashi’s heart breaks. He knows that everything is worse than expected, probably. He already assumed Kenma was anxious all week without telling anybody, but the recent events made it crystal clear for Akaashi.

The setter knows what he has to do.

*********************

Kenma awakes to the sound of an alarm going off really loudly and startles immediately, sitting up from whatever he was resting on before. He looks around confusedly, only to discover Nekoma’s dormitory with everyone running around in confusion, trying to find out where the alarm is coming from.

Kenma coughs, his mouth dry and eyes hurting, as he wonders why it’s all dark around him. Then, he suddenly remembers what happened.

“Kenma,” someone says quietly and touches Kenma’s arm, making the setter jump.

His head spins around to face the person who has just spoken, the knot in his chest loosening a little when he recognizes Akaashi.

“Hey, you okay?”

Fukurodani’s setter musters him with concern in his eyes and Kenma shrinks slightly.

“Tired,” he croaks, only now realizing how heavy his body feels.

“No wonder. Color?”

“Y-yellow, I think.”

“Alright. Why don’t you go back to sleep? I don’t think it’s the fire alarm, so I guess we’re safe here. I’ll stay up if you want me to, though.”

Just then, the door flies open revealing Karasuno’s bald ace, Tanaka, and his libero-friend. A very tousled and frightened-looking Hinata seems to be hiding behind the two.

“That’s the alarm of Datekou! Someone is trying to break into the school!” Tanaka announces loudly. Making Shibayama and Haru, who are standing next to the door, jump.

“Don’t worry, though, cats!” Nishinoya adds. “We, your awesome rivals, friends and senpais, have come to catch the burglar!”

Demonstratively, Tanaka rips his shirt off, yelling, “woohoo,” only to be scolded seconds later by someone yelling at him to put his shirt back on from outside.

Kenma looks at Akaashi, a deadpan expression on his face. This is a mess.

*******************

Half an hour later, everyone has gathered in the cafeteria apart from Johzenji, who have apparently slept through the alarm. Kenma feels weird when he enters the room, remembering the events of yesterday, but he tries not to let the anxious feeling in his stomach get to him as he waits next to Akaashi.

Everyone around them is speculating who could be trying to break into a school.

“Why on earth would someone do that?” Kenma hears the captain of Datekou whisper. “Into a school, of all things.”

Suddenly, after an apparent eternity, the doors of the cafeteria swing open to reveal Sawamura, coach Ukai, coach Naoi and the tall middle-blocker from Datekou, Aone. The latter two are dragging Nishinoya and Tanaka along behind them, the two players protesting vehemently.

“We just tried to catch the burglars!”

“We didn’t try to help them.”

Kenma hears Akaashi snicker beside him and has to admit that the fall of the ‘Great Senpais of Karasuno’ is quite amusing, though he isn’t quite ready to laugh yet.

After Tanaka and Nishinoya have been let go, Naoi and Aone step aside to give Sawamura and Ukai space. Now everyone can see the apparent burglars they caught.

The second Kenma recognizes them, his mouth hangs open. What on earth are they doing here?

“Kout-“ he hears Akaashi hiss beside him, but the setter is interrupted by Oikawa yelling.

“Yahoo, Tetsu-chan, Kou-chan! Didn’t know you were on the criminal side!”

“What the fuck are you two doing here?!” Sugawara scolds them, arms on his hips.

Kenma admits he looks pretty terrifying, just like Yaku used to when he got angry at any of them.

“Hold on,” Kuro raises his hand like a diplomat. “We are just here because…”

“I don’t care why you’re here!” the coach of Datekou suddenly bellows from somewhere. “You are going to pay anyway! Everyone else, go back to your own damn dorms!”

Since the man looks so scary all worked up like that, most players obey immediately and start trudging out of the cafeteria and towards their rooms. The room slowly empties until beside a few seniors and coaches, Akaashi and Kenma are the only ones still standing.

Kenma still can’t take his eyes off Kuroo and Bokuto, the burglars.

“Why are you here?!” Akaashi inquires now, face uncharacteristically red. “You were supposed to come tomorrow, not in the middle of the frickin’ night!”

“Sorry, ‘kaashi,” Bokuto apologizes. “We just wanted to see you and Kenma-chan.”

And suddenly, everything pierces together. Kenma understands.

Before anyone can react, he has flung himself at his two boyfriends grabbing them and not letting go so he is practically hanging from their necks, knees bent and naked toes curled.

“Hey Kenma,” Kuro whispers into his ear as he gently takes him from Bokuto to hold him properly. “Hey kitten.”

“Why are you here?”

Kenma’s voice is still shaking, but he couldn’t care less.

“Well,” Kuro starts, “Akaashi called us and told us what happened yesterday and we couldn’t just leave you two all alone. Are you okay now?”

And finally, Kenma can answer, a smile on his face as he does so.

“I’m okay. More than okay.”

He is okay because they are here and that makes this disaster just this much better.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to look at my fanart for Day 2, I'll link it [here](https://lunaloopxphanxmuke.tumblr.com/post/160237644849/haikyuu-ot3-week-day-2-flower-in-bloom) .


End file.
